


A Bit Scary

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Holidays, Monsters, Safehouses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor get trapped on a Halloween-esque planet for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Scary

 

"This is how people die in horror films, Doctor," Rose said smartly.

The Doctor wanted to remind her that they really didn't have a choice.  On a foreign planet on Halloween wasn't exactly ideal, but they were going to have to make the most of it.  On Yaxnia, Halloween was not a staple of the culture, it just happened to be Halloween in London, Rose-Time as the Doctor called it.  He wanted to show her how many of the beings living there looked like stereotypical monsters, though they were really very kind.

And Rose had genuinely enjoyed it.  The woman who looked very much like the Bride of Frankenstein and she had gotten on rather well, but night fell and the TARDIS had shut down to do repairs, so they were very much... Well... Stuck. 

Rather stuck.  So stuck that they had to go to a rickety old hotel and get a room, which was what led up to Rose's statement. 

"Yes, well, we're not going to die," the Doctor assured her, swinging their hands between them as they neared the hotel, aptly called 'hotel'.  The sign was hanging off its post, but that was no matter, he was sure.

Luckily for the Doctor, the inside of the hotel was much nicer than the outside, very similar to a regular Earth hotel.  The only difference was the little trolls that were clearly the maids and the zombie-esque creatures at the front desk who spoke with a lisp.  He squeezed her hand in reassurance and took her up to the check-in area.

"Yes, we'd like one room for tonight, please."  He said easily, flashing the psychic paper. 

The 'zombie' widened its one good eye and nodded furiously.  "This way, sir."

Rose bit her lip, knowing it was rather rude to laugh at monsters with lisps.  At any rate, it was rather nice, leading them up several floors to their room and engaging them in idle chatter. 

When the door was opened, Rose was almost tempted to break back into the TARDIS.  The room looked a bit creepy.  It was all velvet reds and blacks, looking sort of gothic, and instead of lights, there were candelabras lighting the walls.  The zombie pointed out the en suite and left them to get adjusted.  Rose shivered as the door shut, leaving them alone. 

The first thing she did was dart to the window and close the curtains.  "It's only fun in the daytime," she explained breathlessly. 

The Doctor smiled weakly.  "I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I really did think we would be out of here by nightfall."

"I believe you," Rose said kindly.  "But I'd really like to just go to bed.  Sooner asleep, sooner awake, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, trying not to show how disappointed he was that she wasn't going to stay up and chat with him.  He pulled out the bag she kept in his trans-dimensional pockets and handed it to Rose.  "Let me know if you need anything else."

She bit her lip and shifted uncertainly from foot to foot.  "Could you... Could you maybe stay outside the bathroom?"  She blushed, feeling foolish, "Just so I know you're there."

"Of course, Rose."

She nodded quickly and he spoke to her quietly as she changed and cleaned her teeth, making sure she knew he was there as he changed into his own pair of pajamas on the other side of the door.  He was very quick at it, just in case Rose walked in on him.  He had to convince himself that he would mind if she did.

The truth was, part of him often hoped she would find herself walking in on him half-dressed.

Unfortunately, he was already dressed and ready to go to bed by the time she was finished, her hair tied up in a messy bun, the shorter layers of hair near the nape of her neck curling out from the style.  She threw him an uneasy grin.  "I'm just going to lock the door, in case."

He knew they were perfectly safe there, but because she didn't feel safe, he nodded and let her.  Part of him wished that she would just trust him and not fool with rubbish things like that.  He could protect her just fine, after all.

He crawled into the side of the bed closest to the door, wanting her to feel just that bit safer, and he could tell she noticed in the way she smiled when she turned back around.  She was about to pull the covers back when she threw him a suspicious look.

"No beetles or spiders under the bedcovers?"

"No," The Doctor promised, but wiggled his toes around where they were at the bottom of the bed anyways, just to make sure.  Thankfully, he had been right.

Rose nodded and crawled into bed next to him, and in her own mind, it was embarrassing how quickly she migrated to him, cuddling in his arms.  He wrapped his arms around her back, trapping her hands between them at his chest. 

"You're safe here, Rose," he murmured, "You can sleep."

"I know," she said softly, "I know I'm safe, I'm just being foolish, you know me."

"You're not foolish.  I should've checked up on TARDIS repairs before bringing you here."

"S'okay."

"You know I'd keep you safe, even if it were dangerous here?"  His tone was anxious.  He had to know if she trusted him.

She cuddled a bit closer to him at that, and he could feel her eyelashes against his chest when she blinked.  "I know," She said, and she sounded very, very sure.  He breathed out a tiny sigh of relief at her words.  "But leave the candles lit," she whispered.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing.  "Okay."

Of course, Rose thought, it would storm that night.  Thunder cracked and lightening struck and Rose jolted in the Doctor's arms. 

"I'll show you something," the Doctor whispered, disengaging from her and standing on his knees before the window, which was just above the bed.  She followed him reluctantly, but laced her fingers with his when she joined him.

He tipped his head towards her ear and murmured lowly as he narrated the scene below them.  "They dance in the rain, Rose, they love the storms.  They're all misfits here, but they're misfits together.  Something familiar to all of them, no matter what planet they've travelled here from, is the rain."

Something seemed so beautiful about that.  Rose blinked in shock, wondering at the beauty she now saw in these creatures.  She wanted to kiss the Doctor for showing her.

So she did.

For one horrible moment, it seemed as though he wasn't going to take it and she pulled away, feeling embarrassed and rejected.  Before she could get too far, the Doctor's hands scratched at her waist before catching it and he turned his body towards her before crushing her to him. 

She didn't allow herself a moment for adjustment, but they both collapsed into a less awkward sitting position, getting closer, and Rose moved to straddle his waist, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair.

One of his arms stretched across her back, crushing her chest to his, the other reaching up to tear the elastic from her hair, letting it tumble freely down her shoulders.  She gasped at that, mostly because it was unexpected, and he took it as an invitation into her mouth. 

They were lost in a private cloud of sensation, of touch and taste and _finally_.  Rose pulled back with a sudden gasp, her chest heaving for air, and attacked his shirt buttons. 

In one deft moved he'd dislodged her hands and flipped her onto her back, hovering carefully over her.  She traced her finger down his cheek, almost in reverence, and he smiled.

"You sure?" He asked carefully, as though afraid of her response. 

She kissed his cheek and moved slowly down to his neck, biting at his pulse point as she went.  "Yes," she whispered in a hiss against his skin, making him shiver.

He pressed her further into the mattress and set his mouth over hers again, demanding more of her and claiming her, and it was very lucky indeed that she was willing to give herself, her arms wrapped around his neck and giving just as good as she got. 

Finally, unable to take it any longer, she hooked her lets around his waist and dragged him down to her.  He landed on top of her with a grunt and he laughed breathlessly.  "Not so scary now?" he asked huskily.

She grinned and kissed him deeply before pulling back to give him his response.

"Good thing the door's already locked."


End file.
